How Spot Got His TUb
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Did Spot get his porcelain tub with boiling water? Of course! Here's How! PG for some strange ideas.


            A fun story about Spot and how he got his tub of water.  A friendly challenge by me and my friend Gryffin, most likely known as Sydney Kiss.  Read her stuff it's great!!!!!

Spot looked at Mush through the branches of the Oak tree they were under in Central Park.  A light snow covered the normally grassy ground.  

            "Merry Christmas Spot!" Mush exclaimed hugging Spot.  Spot immediately backed away, trying not to let Mush notice the fast beat of his heart.  

            "Ya too Mush, hey me gots ya something," Spot handed Mush an untidily wrapped box about the size of a basketball.  Mush smiled at Spot and opened the box and beamed.

            "How'd ya know I wanted dese?" Mush asked.

            "Ya said once dat ya wanted new shoes wit matchin' laces, so I got dem," Spot replied.  'Am I glad it's night, I'm redder then an apple,' Spot thought.  Mush slipped on the shoes and hugged Spot again.  This time Spot hugged back.  The boys embraced for a while before they started to feel too cold to stand outside any longer.  Spot walked Mush back to Manhattan Lodging house before heading towards the bridge.

            Mush stayed up half the night wondering what to give Spot.  After he said he wanted shoes, Race said he wanted a box, and Spot said a tub.  'Dave's going to be gone for a week, maybe yeah' Mush thought smiling as he thought of how happy Spot would be.  He slept finally, drifting into dreams of Spot and his smiling face.

            The next morning Mush casually asked Dave when he was leaving.  Dave said he didn't know, so Mush went with him over his house and found out.  He also found out that Sarah had a tub in her room, but it was metal. 

            "Jack, do me a favor," Mush said to his leader when he was back at lodging.

            "What Mush?" Jack replied standing by the fire.

            "Can you steal some porcelain looking paint for me?" 

            "Why?"

            "Because I want some."

            "Alright Mush."  

            After Jack got him the paint Mush went to Dave's house the day they left and painted the tub a porcelain color.   

            A few days later Mush ran all the way to Brooklyn and found Spot outside the Brooklyn distribution center.

            "Spot!  Come on!" he called before Spot bought his papers.  

            "What Mushie?" Spot asked.

            "Come on I got you something," Mush pulled at Spot and the leader finally gave in. Spot and Mush ran all the way to Dave's apartment building and climbed up the fire escape to a window that Mush opened and climbed into Sarah's room.  In the corner was a small porcelain tub.  Spot's eyes lit up.

            "You got this for me?" he asked.

            "Well, its Dave's, but you can use it today," Mush said.  This time Spot gave into his love for Mush and kissed him fully on the lips.  Mush was surprised but pleased.  After they separated Mush turned around as Spot filled the tub and stripped.  After the water was extremely hot Spot got in.  Mush sat on Sarah's bed and they talked about numerous things.  

            Just as Spot got out Sarah's door opened and Dave walked in.  Spot slipped in surprised and slid right below Dave's feet.  

            "Heya Dave, how was ya vacation?" Spot said. 

            "You guys could've asked, but hey, get out soon and I won't tell Sarah," Dave said.  A girl had appeared at his shoulder.

            "Too late," Spot got up and grabbed his clothes and shoved his pants on.  Mush was already out the fire escape.  Spot came out and they ran down the stairs and jumped onto the street.  

            "Now that is what I call Christmas," Mush laughed. 

            "Mush, that is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Spot said.

            "Shut up Spot," Mush said before kissing the boy.  

Ah, so that's the story hope you liked it, please R&R!!!!  I will love you forever!  Reviews are fun!!!!!!

KR!574N


End file.
